powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Drake Silvermane
Drake Silvermane Info Drake Silvermane is the former heir to the Silvermane Clan, a group of supernatural hunters. He possesses the ability to negate supernatural, paranormal, spiritual, psychic and magical phenomena by making physical contact with it. Appearance Drake is easy to recognize because of his pointed teeth. He is always wearing his old, yet trustful red hoodie, that he has used in lots of battles. He has dark hair that is somehow messy just in his right side, where it is also longer. Personality Originally he was closer to a demon than to a human. While he usually didn't ask directly for problems, he passively tried to trigger those around him to pick up fight, and after it he would take deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents. After realizing his powers he tried to change, knowing that using them carelessly could "cause quite the mess", so he trained himself to become a better person, more calm and collected. Powers Unreal Rejection Drake's power has this as it's "default mode". With it he can completely negate all forms of supernatural, paranormal, spiritual, psychic and magical effects or abilities when he makes physical contact with them, and also eliminate some phenomena with his mere presence. *Power Negation: Drake can negate any and all abilities upon contact. This works both if he negates touches the "effect" or the source. **Power Weakening: If he doesn't focus he'll just weaken the targets instead of fully negating them. *Property Negation: Limited to unreal properties. *High Resistance: He is a bit more resistant to abnormal effects than a normal human, but normal effects such as pressure, temperature... Affect him normally. Abilities As a host, appart from being a completely unique being, he also gained some physical enhancements: *'Enhanced Durability:' Even if he isn't completely immune to pain, Drake doesn't take any serious damage from things that would supposedly kill him, even direct shots to the head. But there's a limit to how much damage he can take before falling down. *'Determined Strength: '''Even when his durability level is overwhelmed Drake can still fight like a beast! *'Enhanced Recovery: He has some kind of healing ability not based on '''regeneration powers, but in a slow negation of damage and injuries instead. He has shown being able to reattach limbs and broken bones, as well as recovering from severe blood loss. Equipment He can't carry weapons with abnormal effects since he'd negate them. Weakness Skilled fighters that do not use powers for him to negate are his greatest foes. Massive targets will not be completely negated right away and it will take a longer time to fully defeat them. Drake can't turn his powers "off", but at the same time, since he is a conduit he has to consciously channel the negation ability; if taken by surprise or unable to focus he'll just weaken unreal effects, not negate them. If he gets hit by a power it is negated, but he takes the damage too. He doesn't know how to deal with women. Trivia -His powers react disastrously with physiologies, as he negates the entire form of the beings with these types of powers, causing them death. Beachnegator.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet